Just Another Day
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Blake and Sun spend a nice, relaxing day at home, enjoying each other's company during a shared rest period between hunts. As the day goes slowly by, Blake waits for just the right moment to share some important news with her husband. (Domestic Black Sun fluff)


**Did someone say overwhelming domestic Black Sun fluff? No? Well, too bad! I figured that, for our first non-Werewolf Friday, I'd inject my readers with a concentrated dosage of pure fluff. What could be better?**

 **Enjoy the cavities!**

It was a gentle morning, the kind that allowed Blake the courtesy of waking up gradually, of slowly pushing aside the layers of sleep covering her until she was laying bare and comfortable in the early sunlight drifting through a nearby window. She gladly indulged herself in that privilege, slowly leaving the dreams of that night and devoting her senses to the warm covers on her, the warm sun at the window, and the even warmer Sun at her side.

His arm was draped across her midsection, and his head was resting on top of hers, right between her ears, which he often left dozy kisses on as he fell asleep. His tail was wrapped snugly around her hip, the tip occasionally twitching in response to whatever he was still dreaming about. His heartbeat was steady and strong against Blake's cheek.

Carefully, Blake drew away from her husband, pausing to look at his sleeping face, which even now carried a shadow of his signature mischievous grin. Smiling fondly, she touched his cheek, brushed his messy hair away from his brow, then silently slipped off toward the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, she rummaged through her drawer of personal items. Sun never went through her things, so she knew he hadn't seen what was hidden in the back behind the spare razors and her toothpaste. She picked up the plastic bag, and stared at the two plastic sticks inside. Her heart shook against her ribs as a strange sensation of nervousness, excitement, happiness, and paralyzing fear filled her yet again. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to this feeling.

 _Today,_ she thought firmly. _I'm telling him today._

She had taken the first test at the beginning of the month, when she first started feeling strange. Then, she had waited a week before taking a second one just to be sure. Since then, she had waited for just the right time to tell Sun. Echoes of the kindly sunlight on her skin and the calm contentment that filled her that particular morning, even through the new fear, told her that today was the day. Besides, it was now three days since that second test. If she waited any longer, her head would probably explode.

When she returned to the room, Sun was just beginning to wake up. Eyes still closed, he was patting the spot where Blake had been, making small noises of discontentment when he realized that she wasn't next to him.

Blake rolled her eyes, chuckling quietly as she walked over and slid under the covers. Sun immediately lifted his arm and pulled her against him, nuzzling her ears. She snuggled close and purred against his chest.

"Hey," Sun murmured groggily as Blake's familiar purr encouraged him to pull the covers further over both of them. "Wanna sleep in today?"

"Don't we always?" Being a Huntsman had certain benefits. While it did involve long periods of time away on missions, there were also significant stretches of time at home. Since payments from missions were more than enough to cover rent, food, and any other expenses during these times, most Huntsmen used these rest periods to get reacquainted with their loved ones. Blake and Sun were no exception.

"Yeah. Just wasn't sure if you had anything planned today." Sun slipped his tail under Blake's top and lightly stroked her side.

Blake shivered at the familiar sensation of soft fur on her skin. "I planned on a relaxing day in."

Sun grinned, touching a kiss to the tip of her left ear. "You're speaking my language!"

For another hour, the two remained in bed, in a blissfully-drowsy state, leaving lazy kisses wherever their lips happened to be closest to. The sun rose higher, warming the covers and their faces. Blake purred, kicking back the blankets and rolling onto her back so that the sunlight could hit her fully. She stretched luxuriously, greedily drinking in the warming rays.

Sun propped himself up on his elbow, gazing at his wife as she lay in the pale gold light, her hair messed up, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed, her expression purely happy and bright. She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw him staring, which only made his grin widen.

"Cut it out," she muttered, glancing to the side.

"Cut what out?" Sun asked, poking her hip playfully with his tail.

"Staring at me with those sappy eyes. You know I can't look at you when you do that." Blake's ears were flat, and there was an embarrassed smile on her red face.

Sun snickered, pulling her close and nuzzling the back of her neck. "What? A guy can't stare a bit at his gorgeous wife?"

Blake's blush deepened. "Dork…"

Eventually, they got up to freshen up and make breakfast. Blake brewed the tea while Sun rummaged through the cupboard until he found the waffle maker. After a mismatched, but somehow perfect breakfast of banana-peanut butter waffles and green tea, the two retired to the living room couch.

The couch was huge, plush, and super comfortable. Blake, as a person who needed space frequently, liked to sleep alone a few times a week. So, Sun had bought her the best couch he could find as a birthday present. More than once, the couple would fall asleep together there while a movie was playing instead of retiring to their bed.

Blake, who was requiring the exact opposite of space from Sun at the moment, waited for him to sit down before playfully pouncing on him, pinning him on his back and kissing him deeply. "Gotcha," she murmured, rolling to the side and snuggling against him.

Sun hugged her with one arm and his tail while lazily flipping through the channels with his free hand. After an hour or so of that, he asked: "Wanna do laundry?" which was code for "Wanna make a nest of blankets that are still warm from the dryer?"

Blake was honestly incapable of saying no to such an idea. The two were quick to gather every blanket and comforter in the bedroom and living room, and put them in the washer.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sun said while they waited. "Yang called. She and Weiss want to go on a double date this week. How's sushi sound?"

"That sounds…" Blake paused. _Wait. Should I eat raw fish while pregnant?_ "Hm. What about that new ramen place you wanted to go to? I had sushi with Ilia a few days ago."

Sun grinned easily. "Sure! Jaune and Pyrrha went last week, and said it was awesome." _Weird. Blake never turns down sushi, and she never has a problem eating it multiple times a week,_ he thought, his tail twitching a little.

The blankets were switched to the dryer, and Blake sifted through their CDs to find something nice and soothing. _I'm telling him soon. Just wait until we're settled in._ She put in a New Age track her mom had given her and hurried to help Sun get the blankets out once they were done.

Soon, they were on the couch, buried completely in an overflowing nest of warm, dryer sheet-scented covers. Blake sank into the warmth, feeling like her entire body was melting in the most pleasant way possible. She nuzzled against Sun and purred without restraint.

Sun smiled as he hugged Blake closer, letting out a yawn. His wife was always at her most cuddly when surrounded by freshly-dried blankets. Never before had he ever been so motivated to do laundry than when they started living together. He rubbed, scratched and kissed her ears, listening eagerly as her purr deepened. When he felt her nails pressing against his chest and running down toward his abdomen, he let out a moan, his tail nearly twisting itself into a knot.

Blake scratched carefully at Sun's hot skin, leaving breathy kisses on his chest. Between the heat of the blanket cocoon and the familiar press of her husband's body, she suddenly decided that their clothes were rather unnecessary in that moment. When Sun's tail wrapped around her leg and traveled up toward her thigh, she knew he agreed wholeheartedly.

After an hour of slow, sleepy lovemaking, the two lay together, the blankets still warm around them. Blake nuzzled against his shoulder before reluctantly moving back so that she could look him directly in the face.

"Hey, Sun?"

"Hm?" Sun answered, his face and voice the very definition of bliss.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Sun's eyes opened immediately, and his contented expression turned to concern. "You okay?"

"Yes," Blake quickly assured him. "It's not a bad something. It's…well, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? After what we just did?" Sun laughed. "Blake, you're gonna spoil me! I'm going to be ridiculously clingy if you keep this up." He rolled over to face her. "So, what is it? Are we roleplaying a scene from _Ninjas of Love_ tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Blake rolled her eyes. "No." When Sun responded with a ridiculously-exaggerated pout, she burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe," she said, because it was honestly a tempting thought now that he brought it up. "But that's not the surprise."

"So…" Sun waited, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm…" Blake sat up, and Sun followed, folding his arms around his knees and watching her patiently. "Sun, I'm pregnant."

There was a pause.

Then, the pause continued.

Sun blinked.

He blinked again.

And again.

"…Huh?" Sun wasn't even sure if he had said that voluntarily.

"I'm pregnant," Blake repeated, her ears flicking with the first signs of nervousness. She honestly couldn't read his face just then.

Sun's tail flicked back and forth. "You… You're…" He stared. "Mine?" He said this, not because he had any doubts, but because his mind had just derailed from the metaphorical tracks going through his head, and he was struggling to get it back to where it needed to be in order to respond and think coherently.

Blake realized this and rolled her eyes. "No, Sun. It's Ruby's. Sorry you had to find out this way."

His wife's familiar, biting sarcasm was finally enough to bring Sun back to reality. Slowly, his stunned, deer-in-headlights expression shifted. His smile grew and grew until it threatened to break his face. His heart trembled like rocks in an earthquake, and his breaths came up like sudden bursts of wind from the bottom of a canyon.

"SWEET DUST!" He suddenly pulled Blake into his lap and started peppering kisses all over her face, her neck, her ears. Pure, unadulterated joy replaced his shock, crashing down on his mind and heart in wave after unbearable wave. "Blake! I can't believe- You're- We- I love you so much!"

"Sun!" Blake giggled under her husband's burst of affection. "Calm down!"

"Calm down?! I'm gonna be a dad! You calm down!" Sun bounced up and down, taking Blake along with him. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Sun, it's too early to tell. Please stop bouncing! We're gonna fall on the coffee table!"

"Neptune's the godfather!" Sun continued, though he did stop bouncing. "He called dibs on our first kid at our wedding!"

"Okay, okay." Blake reached up to gently pet Sun's hair, her breath catching when she realized that happy tears were streaming from his gray eyes. She kissed one of the tears softly while wiping his other cheek with her thumb. "Both Yang and Ilia tried calling dibs on godmother at our wedding," she admitted. "Should our child have two godmothers?"

"Maybe, or you could have them fight it out and let the loser be godmother to the next one," Sun suggested.

Blake gently bopped Sun's forehead. "Can we _please_ focus on having this one before we even _think_ about making any more?"

"Right, sorry." Sun rubbed at the back of his neck with a grin that was somehow both sheepish and wholly unapologetic. "Got a little carried away there."

After a moment, he sobered a bit. "You think I'll be a good dad?"

"What?" Blake gasped. "Sun, of course you will! You're the kindest, most supportive person in all of Remnant. That's exactly what a child needs." She put a hand over her abdomen. "I'm a bit worried about how I'll do…"

"If you're anything like your mom, you've got nothing to worry about," Sun assured her.

"Honestly, I've always taken more after my dad."

Sun groaned. "Then, I pity whoever our kid dates."

"Oh, stop," Blake scolded. "He's not that bad."

"He still totally hates me!"

"He does not! He's just too stubborn to admit he likes you." Blake kissed Sun's lips. "He'll become less stubborn when he hears about this. He never pressured me, but I know he's always wanted grandkids. You'll become the man who helped make that dream a reality."

Sun grinned hesitantly. "Maybe that'll work." His hand was still over Blake's midsection, and he was staring at her abdomen intently. "Are you getting any cravings? Do I need to get you pickles or watermelons, or anything?"

"I'm not having cravings yet."

"Aw, crap! Should we have had sex just now? Should we be abstinent for the next nine months so we don't hurt the kid?"

"Sun, no…"

"Do you need any-?"

"Sun!" Blake put a hand over his mouth. "I need you to stop talking before you start freaking out." She hugged him, curling up on his lap and lightly tickling his chest with a flick of her ear. "There will be plenty to do in the next few months, but right now, I just want to spend the rest of the day relaxing with my husband. I honestly feel perfectly fine. If that changes, you'll be the first to know."

Sun slowly allowed his muscles to loosen, though there was still a feeling in his stomach akin to someone clenching his internal organs in a painful, but somehow enjoyable grip. "Right. Yeah. Okay." He kissed Blake's shoulder. "I love you. Did I already say that?"

"You did," Blake chuckled, playing with his hair. "I love you too, you dork."

The two spent a restful day together, punctuated later on with a very enthusiastic reenactment of one of Blake's favorite chapters of _Ninjas of Love_. That night, when they fell asleep, Sun wrapped his tail around Blake's waist like he usually did. This time, however, instead of draping his arm across her middle, he wrapped his arm more snugly around her and placed his hand over her abdomen before falling asleep.

Blake lay awake for a while, drinking in the warmth at her back from her husband, and the protective hand that lay over the new life growing within her. She placed her hand over Sun's, silently thanked whatever forces or deities that had allowed her to reach this point in her life, and finally drifted into a peaceful sleep, joyfully anticipating the months and years to come.

 **Excuse me, I think I choked on a unicorn while typing this… Anyone who knows me knows that I have an addiction to sleepy cuddle scenes. I'm also a sucker for domestic fluff, because who isn't? This was originally going to be a fully-plotless fluff-fest, but Blake being pregnant seemed like a good thing to add. I can just imagine Sun bouncing off the walls after finding out he's going to be a father. And, let's face it: He'd be the best dad ever!**

 **If you like what you see and want to join an awesome fan community while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
